


Forever

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: Bugvel, JO1 (Japan Band), ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight JunMina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Sho always managed to pick the perfect gifts, yet one time Tomo wants to pick the perfect gift for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 6





	Forever

Tomo loved Christmas time since he was a child. The lights, the decoration, the atmosphere... It was perfect for a hopeless romantic like him. Yet there was one small problem: the gifts.   
Each year, he struggled anew in picking the perfect gifts. His own interests were quite particular and even the smallest gift could make him happy. It was the thought that counts.   
But when your boyfriend was Sho who always managed to pick the perfect gift, you couldn’t help but try to get an equally good gift – and fail. 

No matter if it was Christmas, birthday or just Friday, Sho managed to find the perfect gift for each occasion. It was always as if he could read Tomo’s mind and got the thing the other one didn’t even know he needed but it was always just the right thing. 

Hence, especially this year Tomo wanted to make an equal good gift. But he was struggling. Each day Christmas got closer and each day he started to panic more because he hadn’t found that gift yet. His friends offered to help, but he really wanted to do that on his own. Sho also always picked his presents alone. 

“Earth to Tomo. Are you thinking about Sho’s gift again?” Suddenly, there was Minato in front him.   
“Hm?”   
“Tomo, we have a meeting soon and I wanted to ask you if you are done with the presentation. But your mind seems to be with your boyfriend again.”   
“Oh yes. The presentation is done.”   
“You should get him the necklace, as I suggested.”, added Raira while the three of them made their way towards the conference room. 

“No, I want to do it myself. I always need help when it comes to gifts but this Christmas is special and I really want to give him something from me.”   
“Because it’s the first time you can buy him something really expensive with your salary?”, asked Raira.   
“No, it’s hard to explain but... We were always together since high school, but now we are not. Sure, we are still a couple, but well I don’t know.”   
“Because you two ended up working at different places?”, asked his other friend.   
“Yes, I guess it's that’s why.” 

“I get you.” While Minato and his boyfriend Junki didn’t knew each other as long as Tomo and Sho did, during their time in university they were always together, too. They also struggled with the adjustment to the change of always being together to working at different companies. “But I can tell you, no matter what it is he will be happy, because it’s from you.”   
“I know. But still...” 

Yet there wasn’t any time to think about the gift anymore because the conference started. It was as boring as always and but it was needed to finalise the things before the holidays. Still, Tomo’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the gift again. He needed to find something soon.   
Raira’s suggestion was tempting, but it didn’t feel personal enough. Sure, he could maybe engrave his name or their names into it to give it a more personal touch. But if they ever broke up – not that he wanted that to happen – the gift would be useless. He didn’t want to give Sho something that eventually could cause pain when he looked at it. 

After the conference was finally over, his mind still hadn’t decided on the right gift, but more work was waiting for him. He had to get his work done – not only because his boss was scary, but also because he didn’t want to leave more work to his colleagues.   
It took his mind off from that struggle for a bit, but when it was finally time to leave work, his mind was back at the topic. 

Together with Raira, Minata and their intern Hico, he left the building only to run into Junki who waited outside their office. “Hello everyone!” Even if they hadn’t spotted their friend before, his loud voice made them notice him. “Did you miss me?”   
“Junki, we only saw each other on Saturday.”, said Raira while rolling his eyes.   
“And we saw each other in the morning.”, added Minato.   
"Hey Junki. Nice to see you." While Tomo knew Junki as long as he knew Sho, being apart from him nowadys didn't hurt as much as in Sho's case. The other one always had been someone special for him. But that didn't mean he wasn't glad to see his friend.

“But I missed you.” Naturally, Minato was the one who got the longest hug and, in the background, Raira made some grimaces as if he was annoyed by the couple – which didn’t go unnoticed by the other ones. “Raira, I choose Minato over you year ago. I can't believe you are still broken hearted.”   
“Nah, Minato can keep you. You are too annoying.” 

They might not see each other as often as during their college days, but their bickering was just like back then. It felt good to see that their relationships stayed the same besides that their environment had changed.   
There were times when Tomo was worried about his own relationship even when there was no reason to worry. Their paths might have parted and they’ve met new people, but in the end of the day their paths would always bring them together again. 

Still, it was surprising to see that Junki had visited them. “Why are you even here, Junki? It’s rare that you come here.”   
“I’m here to pick up, Minato. We will spend the holidays in Kansai.”   
“And you didn’t tell me?” Just like Minato and Junki, Raira was also from that area.   
“You never asked.”, replied Junki. “Plus, you would complain the whole drive again.”   
“I would not!”   
“You would. Anyway, we should leave now. I want to arrive at my parent’s house before midnight.” 

The two of them said their goodbyes, but before they left Tomo promised to call Minato on his birthday which would be only a few days after the feast. Raira also left – he was sulking a little to be left behind by his two friends – to get his comfort tapioca drink before heading home. Thus, only Tomo and Hico were left.   
“Should I drive you home?” Hico didn’t live far from him anyway and his company was always welcome because the younger one was like a sunshine.   
“No thanks. Didn’t you want to buy a Christmas gift today?”   
“You also know about that?”   
“The whole company does.” 

Actually, Tomo had thought that only his friends know about his struggles. That the whole company knew about that was humiliating in a way. “Oh no.”   
“It’s okay. You will surely find something. You know Sho the best.” Hico had been their junior at university and initially, Tomo had assumed that the boy would follow Sho in becoming a teacher. He always had a smile on his face and was just an adorable presence. Kids would have loved him.   
Yet one day, he showed up in Tomo’s company as the new intern.   
“I know I should find something, but it’s so hard.”   
“Maybe find something which is related to his job? It would be something personal and useful.” 

The boy’s idea wasn’t bad. The question was what would be good. A new set of pens? Too boring. A new coffee tumbler? No, Sho had already like 5 of those. A planer? As he knew the other one, he had surely bought one for the next year already. “Hm.. Sounds good. But I need to think.”   
“Good luck! I’m sure you will find the right thing!” 

At the station their ways parted, too, and Tomo made his way towards the car park. Yet before he drove home, his boyfriend wrote a message asking him to buy some groceries because he had forgotten some things. Hence, before he went home, the black haired one took a detour to the supermarket. 

There was still two days until the feast, but the store was crowded anyway. Thus, when Tomo started to line up at the registry he was still half into the sweets and snacks aisle. Seeing those made him decide to add some of Sho’s favourite ones to the cart. They hadn’t been on his list, but his boyfriend was always short on those because he ended up sharing those with his pupils. 

In that moment, a sudden inspiration hit him. Just a few days ago, he had seen someone creating a backpack from snacks somewhere. This was the perfect gift for Sho. It had something he liked and a personal touch from Tomo, too. Also, it was useful in a way.   
He had no idea how many he needed; thus, he just filled his cart with an amount that was surely too much, but even the leftover snacks wouldn’t go waste eventually. 

The last challenge he had was to hide that from his boyfriend until Christmas. However, luck was on his side because when he came home Sho was in the kitchen and prepared dinner, thus Tomo could hide the snacks at a safe place before the other one could see them. 

“Welcome home, Tomo. How was your day?”   
“As always. But I met Junki after work. He and Minato are going home over the holidays.”   
“I know. He couldn’t stop talking about that all day.” Sho had to chuckle about that. “Dinner is ready soon.” 

The last two years Tomo and Sho had spent Christmas with one of their families, too, but because of the new circumstances this year they had decided that they wanted to be alone during the holidays. The time of just the two of them had become rare compared to before. 

“I read earlier that it might be snowing on Christmas.”   
“Snow? Here?” While snow wasn’t impossible at their living place, it was something uncommon.   
“You act like we are in Okinawa or Fukuoka, Tomo.” Again, Sho’s beautiful laughing was heard. “It’s not confirmed yet, but the chance is higher than in the recent years.”   
“You think we get a Christmas like in those American movies?” All the snow made the scenery always even more beautiful and the two of them had planned to spend Christmas in America one day, so they could see if the reality was equally beautiful. 

“I doubt so. It will be only a few flakes, but I’m sure it will be pretty anyway. And cold for sure.” Both of them came from warmer regions and even after all those years, they hadn’t fully adapted to the climate they lived in now.   
“I will keep you warm.”   
“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I am taller than you.”   
“Don’t remind me.” 

The next day, Sho went out to get the last things for their Christmas dinners which gave Tomo enough time to craft the backpack made of sweets. As he had expected it, he had bought far too many snacks, but some of them made his crafting surely more enjoyable. 

Yet when he finished, he wasn’t satisfied with his gift. It looked just like the pictures in the internet, but there was something lacking. It felt lame as a Christmas gift. But he only had one day left and it was impossible to get a good gift by now.   
Once more, Raira’s idea echoed in his mind and exactly because he was feeling so bad about his actual self-chosen gift, he decided to give in and get that necklace – in case it was still available. 

The store that sold it was close to his office, thus he sent a message to Sho that he had forgotten something important at work. He got a mild scolding back from his boyfriend, but he didn’t seem to suspect anything.   
Luck continued to be on his side. The store still had that necklace and because it was Christmas the engraving would be free. For a moment, Tomo hesitated whether he should let engrave something but eventually he decided on their initials and the forever sign. Because no matter what happened, no matter what paths they would continue to move forward on, he wanted them to be forever. 

The jeweller chuckled a bit about his request and asked him whether he wanted to see the engagement rings, too, but for the moment Tomo was satisfied with that he had. Hopefully, Sho would think the same. 

Christmas morning started with an excited Sho waking him up. Usually, they woke up at similar times, so it was a unique sight to see his boyfriend in a bathrobe, waking him up. “Shooo, it’s our free day. We can go slowly.”   
“I know. But look outside. It’s snowing.” The other one sounded as thrilled as a child, so Tomo couldn’t help but take a look himself. 

Indeed, there were small snowflakes falling down from the sky. It wasn’t as much as in the movies, it was more like a shower, but there was a light layer of snow on the streets already. “I can’t believe we really get a white Christmas.”   
“Our first white Christmas.” From behind Sho hugged him and left a kiss on his hair while they both silently watching the snow outside. The moment couldn’t be more perfect. 

It was hard to convince Sho that breakfast was more important than seeing the snow outside, but Tomo was always hungry in the morning and needed his breakfast. Sho might be able to live only with coffee, but Tomo needed a real breakfast.   
Yet once they finished and Tomo had changed into an ugly Christmas sweater that his boyfriend had gifted him two years ago, they went outside. 

The layer of snow had grown a little, but it wasn’t still enough to make a real snowman. Yet they somehow managed to make a miniature one. It looked adorable because of the small size. “So how do we call our son?”, Sho asked jokingly.   
“Hm.. How about Kazuyuki?”   
“Kazuyuki?”   
“He was built on our first white Christmas, so that name seems to fit.”, explained Tomo futher.   
“As always your naming sense is perfect, my love.”   
“Not as perfect as you.” 

They shared a kiss in the snow and the warmth Tomo felt in that moment made him forget how cold the air actually was. When he was with Sho, when Sho held him in his arms, he always forgot the world around him. Only the other man and his warmth he felt and he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. 

After taking some pictures of their snow son and sending those to their family and friends, they went back inside and it was the turn for the gift exchange. Tomo couldn’t help but feel nervous regarding his gifts again, so he let Sho spoil him first.   
As always, the other one had picked the perfect things without him ever mentioning them. He got a new scarf made from cashmere which was even softer than the hair of his boyfriend and a bracelet – which looked like it belonged to the necklace that Tomo had bought. 

“Thank you, Darling. It’s beautiful.”   
“Take a closer look.”   
Tomo did as asked and on the one bead of the bracelet he found an engraving: their initials and the forever sign. “No way.”   
“I know we had our struggles this year, but I want us to be forever. All those struggles only proved that to me.”   
“I feel the same.” Gently, Sho’s big hands helped him to put on the bracelet and he thanked him with a kiss. “I think you will love my present.” 

Now confident about the more expensive part of the gift, he gave the huge gift bag to his boyfriend.   
“You didn’t have to.”   
“But I wanted to.” Tomo was pretty sure that Sho had no idea what’s inside and his face was puzzled when he took out the backpack made from snacks.   
“Tomo, what’s that?” For a moment, the black haired one was fearing that he had chosen the wrong thing, but Sho’s laugher was bright and honest. 

“A backpack made from your favourite snacks. You are always short on them because of your students and what’s better for a teacher than a backpack?”   
“You are the best. The kids will love it when they see it after the holidays.” Sho hugged him before trying to wear the bag.   
“Wait a minute. There is something inside.” 

Carefully, not the break anything, Sho opened the back and took out the box in which the necklace was placed. After opening the box, too, Sho’s eyes started to shine even more than the Christmas lights. “It’s gorgeous.”   
“Just like you. Also, take a closer look.”   
The black haired one was able to see the exact moment when his boyfriend discovered the same engraving in the necklace. “You are kidding me, aren’t you?” 

“I’m not. I was long struggling what to get for you and this was kinda last minute, but when the jeweller asked me for an engraving it just felt right. Because I want to be with you forever.” He helped Sho to put on the necklace, but just after he finished, the taller one turned around and kissed him long.   
“Thank you, Tomo. This is the best gift ever. I love you forever.”   
“And I love you forever, Sho.” 

There was rarely a moment when Tomo wasn’t sure about their mutual love, about them belonging together, but in this moment, he felt it deeper than normally. The way they had picked fitting accessory and had chosen the same engravement was like destiny telling them that they were made for each other. 

After not being able to part from each other a little longer, they moved to the sofa and continued to cuddle there.   
“By the way, where did you get the bracelet?” There was still one thing that they didn’t leave Tomo’s mind – the reaction of the jeweller the day before.   
“The one near your workplace. Remember when I picked you up before our movie date? I got it on that day. But why are you asking?”   
“Because I got your necklace at the same store and the jeweller smiled weirdly when I asked for that engraving.”   
“I guess he might have remembered me.”   
“I think so. He even asked me whether I want to see the engagement rings.” 

Back during his visit, it felt too early to think about engagement, but now after the gift exchange Tomo felt like it wasn’t too early anymore. But should he surprise Sho with one? Marriage was another step and he wanted to make with Sho together, including all the mini steps in between.   
“I want us to decide together such a thing.” As if Sho had read his mind, he said that.   
“Me too. And we still have time. We are young.”   
“Yes, we are. We are forever, but one day we will sit here as husbands and with Kazuyuki as our real son.”   
“I’m looking forward to that day.” Another kiss was shared between them and Tomo could feel that their bond was even deeper than before. They were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> It's the 26th December, so it's not too late for a Christmas story right?  
> This story is inspired by a tweet from Shiori and it's been a while since I wrote Yonatomo...  
> With chemis like them I always wonder whether it's still okay to write those, but I always enjoyed their chemistry, so I hope you like this story, too!  
> See you~


End file.
